Just Give Me A Reason
by Stephy-McFly
Summary: Dean thought he had finally found the one. Their relationship had never been easy, but they always stuck together. When she suddenly leaves him, things get out of hand. Will he be able to convince her to come back to him, or will they be broken forever? Inspiration for this hit me when I was listening to Pink's 'Just Give Me A Reason'.
1. She's gone

Dean paced through his hotel room. Every now and then, he glanced over to the empty bed that apparently won't be used. Ever. He took in a deep, sharp breath and then groaned. No matter how hard he tried to understand, he just couldn't. It didn't make sense. Everything was fine. Perfect, actually. And then she just left, saying she just couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be with him any longer. He didn't know where it was coming from.

Dean abruptly stopped pacing and punched the nearest wall over and over again. He hit the wall again and again, letting all his frustration, anger and sadness out. After punching the wall for what seemed the 20th time, he heard a knock at the door, ever so softly. He immediately stopped his own little anger management and walked towards the door. His hopes were high: she might've come back. He didn't want to look desperate, yet couldn't help it. He eagerly opened the door, his eyes showing his mixed feelings all in one, hope being the strongest of them.

As he saw the person standing outside the door, his eyes darkened and glowed dangerously. Venom was dripping from every single word he said when he spoke up. ''What do you want? I'm in a bit of a mood.''

''Yeah, I figured that much...Can I come in or am I interrupting your little work-out-session with the wall? There's another room behind that wall, you know?! My room.'' Seth knew he probably shouldn't snap at him, seeing how upset Dean was right now. But in contrast to many other people, Seth knew how Dean's moods were to be dealt with. And right now, he needed to get his things straight. ''You should probably clean up your hand, otherwise it will get infected or something'', he added, trying to break the tension between the two of them. Dean looked down at his hand while letting Seth in his room. He didn't even realize that he busted it open during his punching. Blood was spilling over his knuckles, little drops forming at the edge if his little finger. Yeah, he definitely should get cleaned up.

When he came out of the bathroom and sloppily tried to put a bandage around his hand, he saw Seth sitting on the bed he kept staring at just minutes ago, patiently waiting for him to finish. Seth was eyeing him, about to say something but deciding not to say it. He waited for Dean to tell him what was wrong although he already knew what it was. He knew it the moment he waked into the room. Jess wasn't here. Neither were any of her things. Something bad must've happened between her and Dean, something really bad. He felt bad for his tone earlier on now.

Dean set across from his friend on a chair putting his elbows on his legs and his hands to his chin, his eyes glued on the floor. He was trying to calm himself, he was trying to not be angry anymore. And it kind of worked.

They sat like this for several minutes until Dean finally broke the silence between them. ''She's gone.'' Just saying these words, speaking them out loud, almost killed him. He's been through some tough shit in his life but he never got the feeling that it might quite kill him. This woman, however, had put her curse on him which he always enjoyed. Until now.

''Where did she go?'' Seth's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Dean moved his focus from the floor up to Seth's face. The concern was apparent on it. ''Away...Home, I guess. I didn't ask.''

''Dean, what happened?'' Seth softly asked, wanting his friend to open up to him.

Dean's eyes moved away from Seth back to the floor again. ''I don't know. Really. She just left me. For good. Said she couldn't do this any longer. Said she realized she didn't love me. Then she was gone.'' He sighed heavily. He was so close to crying. But he couldn't. Not in front of Seth. Not in front of anyone, so to speak. He didn't build up his reputation of being a total badass with no feelings whatsoever just to break it down right now. He put his right hands over his eyes and started rubbing them.

Seth didn't know what to say or how to react to this. Something MUST have happened. Jess wasn't the type of person to walk out on Dean. Not after everything the two of them have been through. He stood up and slowly moved towards the picture of misery that was Dean Ambrose in front of him. But before he could do or say anything, Dean swiftly stood up and spoke again. ''I'm sorry but I need to be alone right now. I need to sort things out, get my head straight, you know. I hope you don't mind...I appreciate your concern, but I don't really need it.''

There he was again, the arrogant Dean. Seth shook his head in disappointment, just for a second, before he gave Dean a weak smile and walked to the door. Before leaving he turned around and said: ''If you need help. ANY kind of help. Let me know. I know you think you don't need anybody, but when you feel like talking, I'm here. Okay?''

Dean didn't answer or even look at him, just nodded his head. Seth then left him alone again.

Dean just stood there, completely lost in the rather small hotel room in a city he didn't even want to be. Then again, it didn't matter where he was right now, it would suck anywhere. He collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes, thinking about what had happened in this very room just two hours ago...


	2. You're full of shit

_The show they put on RAW was amazing. Orton had to take yet another beating by The Shield. Seth, Dean and Roman were filled with adrenaline but remained calm until they finally reached their locker room. As soon as they were inside, they started talking about what just happened, what went good and what needed to improved. Throughout their little discussion, Dean was looking through the room and then went to the bathroom, only to find it empty. He wondered where she'd gone to. _

_As if she was reading his thoughts, the door slowly opened and she joined the three men. His face immediately lit up and he walked over to his girlfriend, a sly grin playing on his lips. ''Well, well, well, who have we here? Sunshine, where have you been? Did you miss our impressive appearance?'' His tone was pure mockery. _

_''Well, Mr. Smarty-Pants, apparently there is no television in this poor little locker room'', she countered, ''so in order to see you three douches taking on that handsome young man, I had to go find a TV set.'' Her face showed the exact same sly grin as Dean's when she patted his cheek and walked past him. When she was face to face with Seth, she smiled at him and said she liked his artistic entrance, jumping over the barricade. Dean knew Jess only did this to push his buttons down, so he didn't show his slight disappointment of not getting a 'you-were-amazing-out-there'-kiss he was expecting. Instead he walked past her, straight into the bathroom to take a shower, but not without slapping her butt. He knew she didn't like that, so he wasn't surprised to see her frown at him. Dean just winked at her and blew her a kiss. She shook her head, told the other two guys she's be waiting in the parking lot and left._

_It was pretty cold outside for February, but she wasn't really freezing. After all, she was from a part of Germany where it was snowing half of the year, so she was used to lower temperatures. The only thing she regretted at times like these was her short hair. On one gloomy Friday afternoon, she decided to get rid of her chin-long hair. The new hairdo was the result of one of her little moods, but she liked the way she looked with her short light-brown hair not even covering her ears. That was the problem with her new style though: her ears were constantly getting cold. She hated that. She inwardly groaned at her own stupidity for not bringing a hat with her and took a mental note of stealing one of Seth's baseball caps later. Why she did that was a mystery to her because she was fully aware of not having another chance to do that._

_She brushed through her hair, smiling to herself when she thought about Dean's frist reaction to it. She'd never forget the look on his face when he first saw her when they skyped that Friday. It was a mix of dumbfoundedness, shock, admiration, and lust. Hilarious. He was gawking at his screen for at least 5 minutes before he told her she looked even hotter like that. She couldn't help but chuckle when she remembered that startling look on his face. _

_Someone clearing his throat ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked around to see the three men known as the Shield walking up to her, Seth and Roman carrying the bags while Dean loosely held its strap and kicked the bag with his right foot every now and then. She shot the trio a weak smile before walking right up to the car with them. She listened to their conversation but didn't join it. Dean raised his eyebrow at her behavior but didn't want to say anything right now. _

_Roman opened the car, put his bag in the trunk and took the driver's seat. ''I call shotgun!'', Seth exclaimed and jump into the passenger's seat, almost ending up sitting on Roman's lap in the progress. Dean's chuckled before opening the car door. He held his hand out to Jess and cheekily smiled ''Mylady.'' She gave him another weak smile, took his hand but – much to his surprise – didn't retort. In fact, she didn't say a lot while they were driving to the hotel. The only time she spoke was when Dean took her hand and asked if she was okay. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and said she was alright. All three men had a feeling she wasn't but Jess was not the type of girl to pour out her emotions. If she wanted to talk, she would._

_Still, Dean knew he had to do something. The two of them rarely saw each other and he felt it was his responsibility to take care of her. So as soon as they were in the hotel room they shared, he spoke up, only to be interrupted by her voice, softer than the usual. ''Dean, we need to talk, it's important.''_

_''Why am I getting a feeling that I won't like this?'' he answered, not being sure what to expect._

_''Because, well, you won't. See, I thought about this. Us. I've been thinking about our realtionship for quite some time now. And I just don't see where this is getting. It's a waste of time and energy. For both of us.'' The words burnt into him like fire. Did she just say they were wasting their time? How could they? They were in love after all._

_Dean's brow furrowed, trying to progress what she just said. ''What do you mean? A waste? What is wrong with you?!'' He felt him lose his temper, but tried to remain calm, at least a bit._

_Her voice was a mere whisper when she answered, her eyes filling up with tears ready to fall down. ''Dean, I know this seems to be sudden, but think about it. Wouldn't you like someone that is here for you? I know I would.''_

_''Why would I want anybody else? I fucking want you! Wha - Are you cheating on me? Is there another guy? Look, I know things are tough when we're not even on the same continent but I tried hard to make this work.''_

_''There's no other guy. But you need to see my point. I think the both of us aren't meant to be. You're on the edge of becoming the next big thing in the wrestling business and I need to finish my studies. I just don't think there's enough time for an attempt to work things out between us when I know there will be no positive outcome. I am sorry I didn't involve you when I was making this decision but it is definite.'' She sounded so convincing, even though she didn't believe a word she said herself. Dean moved towards her, closing the gap between them. She blankly stared at his chest, not daring to look him in the eyes. His hands slowly moved to her face, cupping it and tilting it up so he could place a passionate and angry kiss on her lips. He pulled away from her, seeing tears rolling down her face. He was getting angry, really angry. After all, she's the one that caused all this trouble and now she's crying over it? She had no right to do so._

_''Tell me now that you didn't enjoy that. Tell me you don't want more of it.'' His blue eyes stared right into her brown ones, urging her to answer._

_''I...I don't want this anymore. I think we just weren't meant to be. Sorry.''_

_''So, last night when you were begging me to 'give it to you', you were wrong? That was a little mistake you made?! For fuck's sake, Jess, I didn't want you to come visit me so you could give me any of this bullshit!'' He raised his voice and got straight into her face. How could she dare say that when it was obvious that she was lying. Nothing made sense anymore. Dean was gesturing widely, his blue eyes glaring viciously. _

_''Look, Dean. I know it's not what you wanted, not what you expected. But it is what it is. I think it's for the best for both of us.'' Her voice was calm although on the inside she tore apart, just like Dean did right in front of her. She knew he wouldn't buy that though, so she had to say the one thing that would work. The one thing she never meant to say to him. ''I don't love you anymore, Dean.''_

_He moved two steps away from her and just froze. Neither of them moved for the next few minutes. Jess looked out of the window, trying to not feel Dean's death glare upon her. It didn't work though. When he finally spoke, his eyes were revealing his true feelings, his voice however was horrifiying, even to her. ''You fucking bitch! How could you? I don't even – Breaking up is for the best? You're full of shit, that's all! I hope you and your little German loverboy back home have fun now that I'm out of the way. Do whatever you want, I don't give a flying fuck.'' With that, he was storming out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him so hard that Jess could feel the walls shaking a bit._

_She fell to the ground, finally bursting into tears. She knew she just broke his heart. She also knew that she had to do it, after what she overheard this afternoon at the arena. She kept telling her that it would help him, she did the right thing. There just was no other way._

_After an hour of cowering in the same position on the floor, she decided that she needed to go. Now. She had no idea what would happen when he came back and saw her, how he'd react. And even worse, how she'd react._

_She hurriedly packed her suitcase and left the hotel, heading for the airport._


	3. I lost count

''Oh come on, Dean. Not again. You cannot be serious. This is not what you want!''

''It is.''

''So...you're not regretting anything you did these past two weeks?''

''Nope.''

While they spoke, Dean didn't look at Seth and Roman. Instead, he kept his eyes on the cute brunette that was obviously flirting with him. He smiled at her before taking another sip of his beer, then slammed the bottle on the table and walked over to her.

Roman and Seth were looking at the two figures in the bar, disgusted and kind of impressed at the same time. ''You know, I really wish I knew what he tells all these women...'' Seth's eyes wandered over the brunette's body as she leaned closer to Dean and started playing with her hair.

''Dude, I don't even want to know.'' Roman sighed when he saw Dean putting his arm around the woman and leaving with her. Dean shot the two of them a quick smile and nodded towards their direction.

''I just can't believe it. That must have been like three sentences and he's leaving with her.'' Seth just sat there in disbelieve. He had always been a charmer to the ladies, but it took him longer to impress them. Maybe it was because he didn't want to just randomly bang anyone that was willing.

''That's the...6th? Or 7th? I lost count.'' Roman looked deep in thought when he tried to figure out with how many women Dean had sex since his break-up with Jess.

''It's the 9th! At least I only know of 9. It's been two fucking weeks! I know he's had a tough time, but that's just too much! He'll regret it later on.''

''Did he talk to Jess? Every time I start with the forbidden topic of her, he just leaves. Do you know anything?'' Roman knew that Seth and Dean were a lot closer to each other than he was due to their time in the Indies.

''From what I've heard, he tried calling her the next two days or so. He gave her like 100 calls in these two days until she finally answered. But don't ask me what they discussed, I have no idea. But you can guess, it didn't go as he had hoped.''

''Ms. Mayer? Ms. Mayer! Are you still with us?!'' The voice of her professor snapped her out of her thoughts. Again.

''Yeah? I'm sorry, I was just thinking...''

''Well, would you please like to share your thoughts if they are on the discussion at hand?'' The cocky tone of his voice made her cringe and she thought about something smart to reply as she looked at the notes in front of her, yet her brain wasn't in the mood of working. ''I'm really sorry, I kind of zoned out.''

''You need to stay focused, otherwise I do not see a way how you will be able to pass the final exam to this course.'' A stern look fell upon her. She just nodded to show she understood. Her mind, however, didn't even even pay attention to what the professor just said and shifted back to Dean. She knew she had been harsh to him when they broke up. She didn't want to be, but there were a lot of things she recently did that she didn't want. Like breaking up with him in the first place. She let out a sigh and then felt someone poke their elbow into her side. Someone was trying to get her attention. She turned her head and her eyes narrowed at the familiar. Not HIM again. Peter was giving her his sick, twisted smile and gave her a little piece of paper before turning his head back to the front of the seminar room. She blankly stared at the little note, unwilling to read what it said. She already knew what was on it. He would ask her out AGAIN. And she would tell him no AGAIN. He would then leave her alone until their next course together and just repeat everything. He had done that before she was with Dean and he's doing it now that they broke up. She was wondering how he actually knew of it, but things spread quickly at a small university. Especially when her best friends were also friends with him. She took the little note without reading it, tore it apart in the middle, stood up and put it in the trash bin. Just then her course was over.

When she was on her way back to her place, Peter walked towards and grabbed her arm, his voice whispering into her ear. ''You know, that asshole wasn't good enough for you anyways. You really should go out with me. You'll love to be treated like a lady.''

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her voice was trembling when she answered. ''First of all, don't ever talk like that about him. Don't talk about him at all. You don't know anything about him. He is the greatest person that ever walked on this earth.'' She struggled herself free from his grip and quickly moved away from him, getting her bag.

He just stood there and smiled. ''Then why did you leave him in the first place? I bet he was a loser in bed.''

His comment was too much. As she wanted to leave the room she paused herself and walked up to Peter again. A small smile graced her lips and she slapped him straight in the face. As he stood there in shock, his hand placed on the red cheeck, she moved to the door, turning back to him once again. ''You know, no matter how hard you try, you will never be even half the man he is.'' Then she turned on her heel and left Peter there, completely dumbfounded and furious.


	4. It was perfect

Dean rolled off of the brunette and plopped right next to her body. She looked over to her to see her smiling right at him. ''You know, Dean, that was just amazing.'' She was exhausted and panting heavy between the words.

''Yeah it was...babe.'' He actually wanted to say her name, but he couldn't remember. He wasn't even sure if she ever told him her name. And truth be told, he did not only not know her name, he also just lied to her. The sex wasn't amazing. It wasn't even good. He hated it when women always did what he wanted them to do. He wanted to get some fight out of them. He wanted to be teasing them as well as being teased himself. Just a little torture before the action started.

And this one right here, she wasn't even teasing him a bit. As soon as they were in his hotel room, she got undressed and then just lied on the bed, waiting for him to please her. That's not how it worked for him. When he was with Jess, he would always...His whole body got tense as he thought about her. The girl without a name seemed to notice and moved her body closer to him, resting her head and his chest, gently running her fingers down his stomach. ''Are you okay?'' Her question sounded sincere, yet there was something completely fake about the situation. ''Yep. I just...You need to leave right now.'' His eyes were fixed on the ceiling not wanting to look at his latest hook-up. He didn't want to show it, but he was disgusted by her, or by him, he couldn't tell which one it was.

''But...why? Did I do anything wrong? Please, Dean, let me stay.'' Just the way she said his name made his stomach turn.

''No you didn't.''

''But then, why do I have to go now?''

''Because I said so.'' He was getting really annoyed with this one, he thought it was more than clear that this was about sex and sex only. No cuddling, no talking, no nothing.

''You know, I am not some whore that you can use and then throw away.'' She sat up next to him and folded her arms before her chest.

He looked at her, sat up as well and got in her face.

''Look, woman. Yes, I called you 'woman' because I don't even know your name. And I don't care. Do you really think I'm in for some realtionship-shit? We fucking met at a bar and came up here having sex. And that's like a fucking live-ticker because it took just as much time to get you up here and naked as it took me to just say that. So, newsflash, you ARE a fucking whore. And if you don't get dressed and leave within the next minute, I will make you leave. So choose wisely, bitch.''

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, she couldn't believe what she just heard or that she was being yelled at. Tears filled her eyes as she hurriedly put on her clothes and stormed out of the room.

When she was gone, Dean collapsed on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a few moments. He then grabbed his phone from the night-stand next to the bed and looked at it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see an unanswered call or a message from her or not. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Nothing. There was nothing on it. He sighed before opening his little picture gallery, looking at the last picture taken. Just seeing it was bittersweet. It was his favorite picture of them together.

Seth got her her own Shield attire that day as a superlate birthday present. She truly looked like the fourth member, wearing black combat boots and black skinny jeans. The bulletproof vest highlighted her boobs. She looked amazing. He was right next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body close to his. His tongue was delicately licking her right cheek, something he enjoyed way too much. He just had no control over his tongue, especially not with her around. However, she enjoyed it too, although everyone else was always disgusted by their behavior.

Her smile was so bright, she looked so happy. It was hard to believe that Seth took that picture the day before she left him.

After some moments, he decided that it was only fair if she had to go through what he had to. He typed in her number and sent her the picture. Hopefully she'll look at it and wonder how she could ever be so dumb...

_

The food on her plate looked like it was ready to jump at her face. It was supposed to be Italian, but it looked like the leftovers from last week, all in one. She didn't care though, she didn't intend to eat a whole lot of it. Just a bit, so her friend would be happy to see her eat something. The mensa was pretty empty, so it was easy to spot Melanie at one of the tables. She walked over to her friend and sat opposite of her, immediately poking her fork into the brownish mess that was supposed to be some pasta.

''Well, you're hungry, Jess.'' Melanie smiled at her. Maybe things were getting better.

''I'm just testing if I'll have to go get something else...but it seems to be okay.''

''Speaking of okay: How are you feeling today?''

''Okay...or maybe not. That creep Peter was messing with me again.''

''Oh, he asked you out again? Did you say yes this time?'' Melanie's eyes were filled with hope.

''No, of course not. You know I can't stand him. Ever since we started studying, I feel like he's been stalking me. He's just a cocky bastard. Why would I want to go out with a fucking stalker?''

''Well, you need to get back on the road. You know, dating and everything. You're supposed to be having fun now that you are free. I'm not saying that you should start a relationship with him but you could, you know...'' She raised her eyebrows suggestingly.

''You got to be kidding me, Mel! There's no chance I'll be doing THAT with Peter. Or anyone in fact. I just can't...it feels like I'm betraying him.'' She was focused on her plate again and took a bite of whatever it was.

''That doesn't make sense. YOU are not making sense. How can it be cheating if you're not a couple anymore. And why did you break up with him in the first place when you obviously didn't want to?''

''Melanie, I told you already. I don't want to talk about it. It had to be done. I have my reasons, okay?''

''Jessica, we've been friends for how many years now? And you really don't trust me? That hurts.''

''I'm sorry, really. This has nothing to do with not trusting you. I do trust you, you know that. I just can't tell anyone because I know whoever hears it will try to make me change my mind. And I'm afraid that I'll be selfish enough to do that.''

''Jess, you're talking in tongues. I can't help you when I don't know what's wrong. And I hate seeing you like this. You're not focused. Not on your studies, not on anything. The only thing that's on your mind is Dean. You are torturing yourself, and I will allow that any longer. I am your friend, I only want the best for you.''

''The best for me is Dean...'' She mumbled the words to herself but Mel still managed to understand what she said.

''Then you need to get things straight. You need to talk to him. Say you're sorry. Say you were wrong. Say you want him back. I can tell he wants you back, he's been calling you like a thousand times since your fight. He's been actually contacting me to -'' She was cut off by Jess.

''He what? Why didn't you tell me? What did he want?''

''He was worried about you. He wanted to know how you've been. If your flight went well and everything, he was really worried, it was actually cute. He asked me if I knew what happened. He asked me if you had met somebody else. And he actually seemed disappointed to hear you hadn't. He's looking for a reason because he wants to understand. And he deserves to know, don't you think?''

Just as Jess wanted to reply, her phone buzzed. She looked at the screen of her phone and just froze. There was no message, not a single word. Just the picture. She excused herself, leaving Melanie sitting there, not knowing what was wrong.

As soon as she was outside the building, she looked at it again. She couldn't help but admire it. It was perfect. Everything she ever wanted. It was the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. After 10 minutes of thinking about the pros and cons (and coming up with no cons at all), she decided to reply: ''Skype in half an hour?''

Melanie was right, he deserved to know something. Not the truth, but something. She headed home, already knowing what the answer to her question would be.


End file.
